1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a partial wig assembly of the type specifically structured to position attached hair on top of the head of a wearer in such a manner that it can be intermingled with the natural hair of the wearer, thereby allowing for greater versatility of hair styling or for covering thin hair portions of the scalp of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Summary
As is perhaps well known, wigs are often worn by some women to permit ready application of hair styles and color preference without the need of recurring and lengthy visits to beauty parlors for hair styling changes or changes in the color of their hair. This invention relates to a wig for use by women which is in effect a partial wig or hair piece; it does not completely cover the head. It is provided with hair in an intensity pattern and length which adapts it for reasonably prompt styling and intermingling with the hair of the wearer. Specifically, the wig comprises a front portion and an elastic back band which are joined by side bands. To the exterior of the front portion and bands, hair is suitably fastened and arranged in a simulated growth pattern. The wig is adapted to be applied or arranged on the head of a wearer by positioning the portion on the top of the head at or above the natural hair line and by passing the hair of the wearer through the area defined by the bands and front portion so that the back elastic band is underneath the wearer's hair and overlays the neck and the hair of the wig and the hair of the wearer may be intermingled and combined together.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a partial wig including a hirsute frontal portion and hirsute side bands connected at the distal ends by an elastic hirsute band which is adapted to overlie a portion of the head and is arranged to remain in position thereon.
It is another object of this invention to provide an extension portion secured to the frontal portion and extending rearwardly thereof to cover an additional portion of the top of the head of the wearer and further to be formed of lightweight, porous, material capable of ventilating the scalp making the overall wig assembly cool and more versatile when worn.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a wig of the type described hereinafter which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture in that it employs a reduced amount of hair, and which is well adapted for various types hair styling.